


Distant

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e23 25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-09
Updated: 2005-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: An old friend watches his former world crumble on television.





	Distant

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Distant**

**by: Kasey**

**Character(s):** Sam  
**Category(s):** Post-Ep  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Still don't own 'em...though I might buy Sam on e-bay.  
**Summary:** An old friend watches his former world crumble on television.  
**Spoiler:** 25  
**Author's Note:** I betcha thought no Sam meant no Sam post-ep vignettes. Turns out it doesn't - just means they don't come to me as fast ;-) Sorta goes along with a ficlette I wrote earlier this season with Sam watching the news and finding out about the gunshots fired on the White House. 

This isn't happening. 

The President...resigned? President Bartlet doesn't *resign* - not for anything. He fought tooth and nail to get that job, to *keep* that job - he certainly doesn't give it UP-... 

...Except for his daughter. 

I can't believe Zoey's MISSING like that. It was...I remember when she was about to start at Georgetown...and Josh, CJ, Charlie, Mallory, Zoey and I all went to the Georgetowne Station...and those guys were harassing her and Charlie put himself between danger and Zoey and the Secret Service burst in... 

How did this happen? It was...The Secret Service are the best trained armed guards in the history of the world, to quote what CJ said in her briefing after Rosslyn, when Josh was in surgery and she was hinting at gun control and-...They saved Zoey and Charlie that night. And they potentially stopped trouble that night at the bar... 

She's old enough to drink now. Doesn't just have to get CJ a grasshopper, but can get her OWN. 

God. How things change. 

It seems like I haven't been gone at all, but at the same time...I've been away for a thousand years. I watch my friends on television and every time it's... 

I'm not part of them anymore. I'm here, they're in Washington, and I don't know what's going on except what I see on CNN. 

I can't be who I used to be, I...I can't make sure Josh is okay, I can't staff the President... 

...I can't know what's really going on. 

The world that I knew for four years is changing, and I'm not there to see it. I'm not there to help the situation or weigh in or...do anything constructive. 

I just sit here, watching it on television like the rest of the world. And as I do, I can't help but think... 

...I should be there. 


End file.
